


Gagged

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: By now Mycroft has learned how to deal with Moriarty in bed.





	Gagged

“Come on, I promised I’d behave,” Moriarty protested, a naughty glint in his eyes denying the very words he was uttering.

“I’m not taking any chances,” the other man replied, taking off his tie and using it to gag a remarkably cooperative evil mastermind. “I know what you’re capable of,” he added, checking one last time the soundness of the handcuffs he had used to tie Moriarty’s hands to the headboard. The fact that the madman had showed up at his door twirling said handcuffs was enough to doubt their authenticity, but they looked, and felt, real enough, biting into the flesh of his nemesis’s wrists.

Mycroft then took a moment to remove his own shirt and bent close to Jim’s ear to whisper. “You may moan and sigh, if you do feel so inclined.”

Moriarty snorted at his rhetoric. They were both used to getting things the way they wanted, and since their purposes diverged, someone had to be disappointed every time they met. Besides, he was not the moaning type.

Mycroft straightened up and continued. “But this time there will be no cursing, no names, and more importantly,” he looked at the man straight in the eyes and finished the sentence with a little too much glee for Moriarty’s taste, “no biting.”


End file.
